Take Me
by keely2cute
Summary: This is about Hinata and Naruto plans for the evening plus a little Shikamaru and Ino


This is my first time writing a fan fiction story

It is a one-shot story lemon Hinata and Naruto

If you are **under age do not read** you have been warned

I do not own Naruto

**Take Me**

(It had been a year since Hinata had confessed her love to Naruto and they had been dating since then)

He walked out on the balcony wearing only a shorts and the necklace of the first Hokage around his neck, he was now 19 years old. He had gotten much taller, more muscular, his hair had grown enough that its gets into his eyes frequently and he had grown so much to resemble the fourth Hokage. Naruto stood there gazing at the setting sun while enjoying the cool evening breeze, he stood there pondering how his evening with Hinata was going to turn out for his plans were some thing he had never done before. At that moment he saw Hinata and Kiba with Akumaru passing below not noticing him on the balcony above them.

(_I never had the slightest idea that Hinata had always ha d a crush on me from way back in our academy days….. come to think if it her face always turn red whenever I talk to her and if I got too close to her she would faint …… yeah I know I'm an idiot… any ways I'm glad she's my girl now I better go take a shower before she gets here)_

With that last thought Naruto strode into his room closing the balcony door take up a towel and headed into the bathroom.

"It was nice talking to you Hinata-chan but Akumaru and I are off to get something to eat, sorry you couldn't join us maybe some other time, see ya!" Kiba stated with a wave of his and he and Akumaru dashed into the near by Ramen Shop. Giggling Hinata waved good bye and continued her journey to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

_(I wonder what Naruto has in mind when he invited me over this evening. He told me he had a gift for me but he said he was the only one who could see it except for me of course. What kind of gift could that be? I guess I'd have………)_

She entered the flower shop but was stopped dead in her tracks to see Ino perched on top of the table with Shikamaru standing between her legs with hands squeezing her bottom as he sucked on her neck and she let out a soft moan. Hinata gasped and caught Shikamaru attention Ino heard the noise and looked into the direction Shikamaru was looking and saw a blushing Hinata.

"I... I'm s sorry I did ….." Hinata started to say

"It's ok Hinata," Shikamaru interrupted her lifting Ino from off the table "how troublesome….. if you wanna finish this you know where to find me" he whispered to Ino before placing a hot kiss on her lips and left. Ino turned to Hinata with a broad and mischievous smile,

"So uh ... what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to disrupted you guys," Hinata apologized again

"Its ok you're my last customer for the day anyways my mom will be taking over after this," Ino replied

"Oh ok… I'm just her to purchase some roses," said Hinata

"Red or White," Ino asked as she turned to get them

"Both I think," Hinata answered

"So who are these for anyways? Asked Ino inquisitively

"They are for Naruto," Hinata answered again

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NARUTO!!! Ino yelled

Hinata almost jumped through the roof at Ion's frightening outburst

"No it's not like that he asked me to buy them before stopping by his apartment," Hinata said frightened

"Oh... sorry," Ino apologize and handed the wrapped roses to Hinata who handed her the money

"Thank you, bye," Hinata said softly

"Bye!" Ino shouted as she dashed pass her mother into the door way in the back.

Naruto had just stepped from the shower when he heard a knock on his apartment door; he wrapped a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom to answer the door.

"Hey," Hinata said when the blond open the door

"Hi," Naruto replied as he extends the door way to allow Hinata inside the apartment.

The room was not much there was a bed, two chairs, a bed side table, a desk, a dresser, closet and the bathroom. She turned to Naruto and saw how his hair clung to his face and the water caressing his neck slowly over his buff chest, hesitantly creeping down his abs then disappeared into the towel he was wearing. Naruto caught Hinata's gaze and said,

"I - I just stepped from the shower let me just put some clothes on."

With this said he stepped into the bathroom with a black T shirt and a pair of orange shorts. She took this opportunity to unzipped her jacket and rest it on the back of a near by chair then sat on it to remove her shoes. Naruto emerged from the bathroom and asked,

"Can I get you any thing?"

"Yeah sure," Hinata replied standing up "I need help with this" She said touching her lips and blushing, Naruto stepped in front of her and placed both hands on her hips and pulled her closer then pressed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes before they pulled apart,

"Oh I almost forgot here are the roses just as you asked me to get before stoppingby," Hinata said thrusting the flowers in his face.

He took them and placed them on the bed side table beside a picture of his team, Kakashi his sensei other wise known as the copy ninja, Sasuke the avenger and also a bastard and Sakura the most dangerous kunoichi and also the girl he once liked. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her close to him again and placed a kiss on her lips holding her against his firm chest. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth t let in his eager tongue that went on a wild exploration. He slowly backed her up against the bathroom door imprisoning her between his chest and the door, leaving no route of escape. He sucked on her tongue like it was a fruit he loved. She pulled him even closer pressing her breast into his chest so she could feel the flex of his muscles.

She trailed her fingers lightly down his chest which traveled down to his abs under his shirt and around to his lower back where she circled her finger nails lightly on his skin sending shock waves of pleasure through his body, causing him to moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses on the side of her face, to her earlobe and land in the crook of her neck. Hinata let out a sharp gasp as she felt his tongue swirling on her sensitive skin. She started to feel light in the head as Naruto started to suck harder and hungrily without warning he stopped and whispered in her ear,

"Your present is in the bathroom, I'd love to see you in it now… please?"

_(No no no! Don't stop! ………. Present? Wait did he just say he wants to see me in it?)_

"Oh the present," the present she said flatly

"We'll get back to what we were doing as soon as you figure out what you are going to do with the present,' Naruto reassured her.

"Sure," Hinata replied

Hinata entered the bathroom and closed the door, she surveyed the room and there she saw it on the shelf behind her. She took it up and hastily unwrapped it, her eyes widen in surprise for it was a black mesh lingerie that had only a single button that connect at the breast, with long sleeves and matching boy shorts knickers (panty). She immediately made up her mind for she had waited for this to happen and there be no turning back now not that she wanted no anyways. She rid herself of her clothes and put on the lingerie the length stopped half way a cross her ass, she connected the button across her protruding breasts and the length of the sleeves stopped at her finger tips. The cloth felt soft against her skin as she turned to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She folded her personal belongings neatly and placed them where the present once was. Slowly and quietly Hinata opened the door just to a crack to peek at what Naruto was doing, she was not able to see for his back was to her. She recognize that the light was dimmed to a candle light, she then slipped silently from the bathroom and there she saw rose petals all over the floor and even on the bed.

Surprised by the lovely scene a small gasp escaped her lips and caught Naruto's attention that turned to face her. To his surprise Hinata was exceptionally curvy than he expected. He gazed at her full breasts down to her inward curved waistline and to her broad round hips.

"WOW!!!" He exclaimed in a whisper unable to hide his surprise. Her eye caught his gaze and leaned back against the door and lowered her eyes to the floor and her cheeks became flaming red.

_(So that's what she has been hiding behind all that clothes… man I'm glad get to see this and no one else)_

He walked over to where Hinata and rested his hand on her belly and whispered to her,

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"E... even …Sa Sakura?" she stuttered

"Even her," he replied

He trailed a finger upward passed her belly button up her stomach, between her breasts and finally to her chin where he lifted her head then pressed his lips on hers in a hot kiss. Naruto braced his now bare chest for he had discarded his shirt earlier against her soft cushion breasts sending a line of chills down his spine. She pulled him closer so that his groin was pressing against hers; his hands explored her body as his tongue did her mouth. His hand crept up the side of her leg, up to her hip where he gave a gentle squeeze, over her belly and came to a stop on her right breast, where he gently massage it and lightly brushed his thumb over her nipple causing it to arouse.

A moan escaped her lips as he pinched her nipple, his kisses trailed down to her neck sending her mind on a roller coaster ride. She could feel the blood rushing through her temples as she tilted her head to the side allowing him better access to suck on her neck. The blond trailed kisses down to her cleavages causing her to weaken by pleasure. He lowered hi lips to the single button and undid it within seconds with his teeth allowing the fabric to fall to the side exposing her breasts to him.

** "**Wrap your legs around me," he whispered as he lifted her.

She did so nervously and braced her back against the bathroom door. Naruto slid his tongue over her right nipple and latched unto it, sending a wave of nausea through her body ushering a pleasurable moan from her. She felt him switched to the other nipple and was sucking hungrily, her vision became blurry and she felt slightly dizzy form the blood rushing about in her head.

Hinata grabbed the blond's face and engage in a hot passionate kiss and trailed a finger over one of his nipple, sending goose bumps all over his skin. Hinata unwrap her legs and Naruto escorted her to the bed where he took off the lingerie leaving her in the knickers, then gently laid her on the bed. She felt his lips caressing her right thigh and teasingly crept its way to her belly button sucking for a brief moment then up over her abdomen where it came to a stop on her nipple causing lust to rise through out her body again. The kisses didn't stop there they continued up her shoulder into her neck and finally on her lips. He slid his hand down to her panty and took them off. She gasped when she felt his hand playing with the hair on her sex as his fingers made its way between the lips to lightly rub her wet clit.

"Hina your so wet," Naruto whispered huskily as he sucked on one of her nipple again.

"Aaaahhh!!" Hinata moaned when she felt two fingers slipped into her secluded entrance. She automatically grinds into his fingers as they slide in and out picking up speed.

"Oh god! Don't stop," she managed to say as she was almost at the peak of her climax. She came digging her nails into his shoulder blades as chills ran all over her body.

Naruto retreat from the bed to get rid of his shorts and underwear, then reposition himself on top of Hinata.

"Are you sure you want this to happen?" Naruto whispered

"Take me with no regret," Hinata answered

With this he parted her legs wider to accommodate himself; Naruto placed his hard member at her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate and the pain that came with it shackled her body. Naruto pressed his lips on hers to stifle the scream that was erupting from her lips, he paused for her trembling body to un tense then he pushed his entire length into her, causing her to squeeze her legs hard against his hips. The tightness of her walls drove him crazy he just wanted to thrust into her hard but he retained himself knowing that this was the first time for the both of them.

"You have got to relax…it's gonna hurt more if you don't," Naruto managed to say

He slowly pumped his member in and out of her until her pain subsided into moans of pleasure. He gradually started to pump faster while she grinds into his every thrust. Her moans became short and hoarse as low growls escaped his throat; he lifted one of her leg so that it was pressing against her belly. While sucking on her breast he thrust hard leaving her breathless,

"Oh... God!" Hinata cried out when she felt her orgasm lurking near its peak, the way he gripped her hips and the movements of shivering in his body told her he too was on the edge. With a devastating thrust they both came in unison

"Aa – ahhh," Hinata voiced when she came and her body erupted in to uncontrollable shivers,

"Gah – ahhh," Naruto exclaimed as he too came exploding white fluid into her center, "Your amazing," he panted then collapsed on top her breathing heavily. Naruto slid his limp member out of Hinata and rolled over on the other side of the bed next to her.

"Thank you," was all she could reply then dozed off to sleep, Naruto fell asleep shortly feeling happy, in love and satisfied.

The heat of the sun crept up on her cheek startling Hinata from her slumber. Hinata groaned when she saw the sun light dancing between the curtains when the wind blew.

"You sound so sexy when you groan like that," a husky voice whispered in her neck, she turned her head to the voice and came face to face with amazing blue eyes beaming at her.

"Morning sleepy head," Naruto greeted her then kissed her on the cheek

"Morning," Hinata replied

"How are you feeling?"

"Just fine"

"I gotta go find Sasuke but first I want you to join me in the shower," Naruto said with a fox grin and Hinata blushed.

"What are you waiting for?" Hinata asked half was to the bathroom ahead of Naruto in all her naked glory.

**THE END**

* * *

So what do u think?


End file.
